The present invention relates to fastening systems for snap-attaching a first component to a second component, and more particularly relates to a fastener adapted to easily and securely snap-attach to a first component, such as a plastic component, and then adapted to easily and securely snap-attach to a second component, such as a sheet metal component.
Quick and secure assembly is very important to automotive assembly plants, since manual labor is expensive and repair is even more expensive. Every additional loose fastener and/or screw adds considerably to manual labor and assembly time. It is desirable to provide a secure attachment system that quickly and securely attaches, but also that is low-cost, mechanically simple and very reliable, yet that does permit later repair without the need for additional fasteners or parts. Preferably, the attachment system can be optimized for any type of component that is being attached, whether the component is plastic, sheet metal, composite material, or other material. Further, it is preferable that the attachment system engages structures that are easily formed in the respective component parts. Also, an attachment system is desired that allows for variation in hole locations due to manufacturing tolerances, yet that is not loose and sloppy after the connection even with thickness variations in components.
Accordingly, an improved fastening system is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems.
In one aspect of the present invention, a fastener system adapted to secure first and second components together in abutting relation includes a fastener having a transverse center flange and oppositely facing first and second connector sections extending from the center flange. Each of the first and second connector sections include a stem and a pair of resilient arms extending from the stem at a reverse angle toward the center flange. The arms each are adapted to flex inwardly as the arms are extended through marginal material forming a hole and are adapted to flex outwardly when free ends of the arms clear the marginal material. The ends of the arms are shaped to frictionally engage a blind side of the marginal material to retain the fastener in the hole. By this arrangement, the first connector section is adapted fit into a first hole in the first component and securely engage the first component, and the second connector section is adapted to fit into a second hole in the second component and to securely engage the second component independent of the first component. Accordingly, the fastener can be pre-attached to the first component and then the first component and the fastener as a unit can be attached to the second component by orienting and engaging the fastener with the second component.
In another aspect of the present invention, a method includes steps of providing a plastic component having a first flange defining a first hole, providing a metal component having a second flange made of sheet metal and that defines a second hole, and providing a fastener with a first snap-connector section and an oppositely-facing second snap-connector section. The method includes extending the first snap-connector section through the first hole and into frictional engagement with the first flange, and assembling the plastic component to the metal component including manipulating the plastic component to extend the second snap-connector section into frictional engagement with the second hole.
In another aspect of the present invention, a fastener system includes a fastener having a flat flange adapted to abuttingly engage a face surface on a first component, a stem extending perpendicularly from a center of the flat flange, flexible arms extending at a reverse angle from an outer end of the stem toward the flat flange, and resilient fins extending at an angle from edges of the flat flange at locations where the fins are adapted to resiliently engage the face surface. The arms are each adapted to flex inwardly as the arms are extended through marginal material forming a hole in the face surface and are adapted to flex outwardly when free ends of the arms clear the marginal material. The free ends of the arms are shaped to frictionally engage a blind side of the marginal material to retain the fastener in the hole, with the resilient fins providing an opposing force against the face surface and in turn against the arms to prevent looseness. By this arrangement, the connector section is adapted fit into a hole in the first component and securely engage the first component, with the fins taking up any looseness by engaging the first component in opposition to the arms, and with the flat flange abuttingly engaging the first component to add stability.
These and other features, objects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to a person of ordinary skill upon reading the following description and claims together with reference to the accompanying drawings.